You Have My Permission to Thrive
by TheInitiated94
Summary: Doctor Regina Michaels is the one ordered to save Bane's life after he is discovered in the wreckage. Although reluctant, Regina carries out the task. As much as she hates it, over time, he begins to grow on her and Bane knows it. *Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Here is my whole new story for y'all. I worked hard to improve my Bane and just my writing in general. As always, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is ALWAYS welcome!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC Regina Michaels.**

**Chapter One**

"Take the gauze!" I screamed desperately at my ER team. "God damnit, somebody take it _now_!"

A nurse tentatively reached out and took the thick gauze pressed on Bane's chest. "Doctor Michaels, maybe we should just-"

"Listen to me." I glared at everyone in the room. "I am well aware of how this man had made all of our lives hell the past few months, but Gordon brought him to us to save him for Dr. Arkham. And that is exactly what we are going to do! He is nothing but a patient right now, despite everything that has happened! Do I make myself clear?" They all hesitantly nodded. "Good. Now lets do our job."

I went back to cleaning up the blood around Bane's wound so that I could get a better look at it. Frankly, it _infuriated_ me that I had to save this man's life, but I was given an order by Gordon, and I am damn sure that I will do everything in my power to carry through. I'm surprised this man is even still alive, to be honest.

"Pliers!" I held my hand out without moving my gaze from the wound, and waited for the pliers. "Pliers, people! Did you all suddenly forget your basic medical tools?" Finally a pair of pliers was dropped into my hand. I immediately began picking out bullet fragments in his chest.

This was going to be a long night.

**/**

A group of us rolled Bane into the hospital room that he would be residing in until he was well enough to be moved to Arkham. It took 9 hours for me and my team to get Bane stabilized, and I was exhausted.

"All right," I said after Bane was all situated. "Nice work guys. Go home and get some rest."

The nurse that would be taking care of Bane while I was gone hesitantly walked into the room, never taking her wide eyes off of Bane's very unconscious body.

"He's stable now," I began, "but keep an eye on him. He had a rough night and could crash at any second. Keep him alive." I waited for the nurse to respond, but she was too busy staring at Bane. "Excuse me?" I snapped my fingers in front of her face. She broke out of her gaze and looked at me. "Did you hear a damn word I said?"

"Yes. I heard you. Sorry I just-"

"I get it," I said sighing. "Just call me if you need anything, alright? I'll have my pager." I didn't wait for her to answer before I walked out of the room.

I walked to the employee locker room to grab my things before I went out to my car. I fought to keep my eyes open on the ride home and immediately went to bed as soon as I walked in my front door.

**/**

My pager blared loudly waking me up from my much needed sleep. I groaned and rolled over grabbing it off of my nightstand. I looked over at my clock, reading 3:00 a.m. in bright red. I sighed. Only 3 hours of sleep and I had to go in already.

I got up and showered quickly. I blow-dried my blonde hair and put it up in a pony-tail before putting some mascara on. My bright green eyes stared back at me as I made the final touches and made my way downstairs.

I quickly brewed myself a cup of coffee and ate some serial before heading out the door to Gotham General to check up on Bane. When I got to the hospital, I put my belongings in my locker and hurriedly walked to his room.

As I was about to walk in, the nurse that was supposed to be taking care of Bane rushed out in a mad panic and literally ran into me. "Oh I'm so glad you're here. He's awake."

I shoved the nurse aside and ran into the room. Instead of seeing mass panic and mayhem as I expected, I see only Bane sitting up in his bed. He had a pained look on his face.

"Where is my mask, doctor?" His voice sounded a lot different without the mask. It was weak and broken.

I cleared my throat. "It is in safe keeping, I assure you. How are you feeling?"

He winced as he adjusted his position. "I require my mask."

"And why is that?"

''It keeps the pain at bay, something that your medicines will not be able to do. Now please retrieve it for me so that I can function properly." He made an effort to make his voice sound more powerful and intimidating, but it was obvious that he was in too much pain to be successful.

"I'm sorry, Bane, but I cannot do that. Although, I can give you some morphine. That will help, I'm sure." I left the room to retrieve a morphine IV bag. When I walked back into the room, Bane was leaning back and his eyes were closed. His breathing was labored, and he was sweating bullets. I quickly hooked up the IV and stood back waiting for it to work.

Ever so slowly, Bane's pain-written face began to relax and his breathing began to slow down to a steady, normal rhythm. "Why did you save me, doctor?" Bane asked suddenly with his eyes still closed.

I cleared my throat once again. "I was ordered to."

"You had the opportunity to eradicate the man that nearly destroyed your home, yet you do the contradictory. How fascinating."

"You are nothing but a patient to me right now, Bane, no matter what you have done."

He chuckled and turned his head to look at me. "You intrigue me, doctor. What is your name?"

"You may call me Dr. Michaels." I picked up his folder and pretended to look over some papers. He is starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Dr. Michaels," Bane repeated. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same." I closed Bane's folder and began to walk out of the room.

"I will speak with you later, then, doctor."

I turned and nodded in response before leaving the room.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So that's my first chapter to my new story. PLEASE let me know what you think. REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter two!**

**AnnaBanana314: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like the story so far:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Regina and nothing else, blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

"Regina!"

I jumped and turned around to find Gordon walking towards me. "Hey, Gordon. What brings you here at this hour?"

"I just came to check up on things. Where is Bane? Is he-"

"He's alive. Don't worry. However, he is in an excruciating amount of pain. The first thing he did was ask for his mask. I guess it has-"

"Morphine, steroids, Ziconotide, and Conus Magus."

My eyes widened in shock. "Those are some serious drugs to be inhaling day after day."

Gordon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is. We just got results back from the lab an hour ago."

"So you came here to tell me that? Or is it something else?"

Gordon sighed. "Dr. Arkham wants to examine him later this morning."

"That's just not possible. He is not ready for a psychiatric evaluation right now. He's not even-"

"Are you protecting him?"

I frowned. "No, Gordon. I'm merely treating him as I would any other patient. He was only pulled out of a serious surgery less than 24 hours ago, for God's sake!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming myself. "Tell Dr. Arkham that Bane is not well enough to be evaluated. He won't be for a week or so. And considering the drugs that you just said that he has been breathing in for God knows how long, there will be a serious withdrawal as well." I rubbed my face in my hands. "God, we might even have to put him in a medically induced coma. There's no way we will be able to control-"

"Do you want some of my men here to stand guard?" Gordon asked worriedly.

"No, it'll be fine. We'll just…I don't know…put him under." I stepped a little closer to Gordon so no surrounding ears could hear us. "The other patients don't know that Bane is here. If we get a bunch of cops standing guard, people are going to ask questions. If people find out the truth, you can just forget about him being kept alive, because I can guarantee someone will kill him."

Gordon nodded quickly. "Yeah…yeah you're right. Just…keep me informed at all times on what is going on. Got it?"

"Yeah, and Gordon? Tell Dr. Arkham to keep his slimy paws out of my hospital. I will call him when I feel that Bane is well enough."

Gordon smiled. "You got it, chief."

**/**

A couple hours later, I made my way into Bane's room to check his vitals. When I walked in, Bane was sitting up on his bed, and Dr. Arkham was at his bedside.

Bane looked like he was in a lot of pain, and very furious. "I'm not going to respond to your pointless-"

"Dr. Arkham," I interrupted, trying to keep my own anger at bay.

"Ah, Regina. It is good to see you."

"Dr. Michaels to you."

Arkham laughed slightly. "Right. I was just-"

"Leaving, Dr. Arkham. You are leaving. And you will not come back until I give the okay. Understood?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure it is your decision."

"See, that's where you are wrong. Bane is _my_ patient right now, not one of your lab rats. He is not ready for a psych evaluation and he won't be for a good long week. Did Gordon not contact you?" I was going to have a chat with that man later.

Arkham laughed again. "No, he did. I just decided that I would come see for myself."

"Well you saw. Now you can leave, or I will be inclined to call security and have you escorted out."

"Now listen here-"

"Goodbye, Dr. Arkham."

He stood there and glared at me before making his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and for a moment, I had forgotten Bane was in the room.

"You don't seem well, doctor."

I jumped and looked over to Bane. He looked awful. He was pale and practically dripping with sweat. He was twitching slightly from time to time and his breathing was shallow and forced. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Well you look a hell of a lot worse than I do." I went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and doused it in cold water. I walked over to Bane and lay it across his forehead. "You're burning up," I stated simply. "You are in withdrawal. How are you feeling?"

"How do you suppose I am feeling, doctor?" he said weakly.

"I should just put you under," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

"I'm going to put you into a medical induced coma. It's a wonder that you're even still alive with what you have been ingesting." I jumped as he suddenly pulled against the restrains on his bed.

"You tampered with my mask?"

The look on his face was frightening to say the least, and I was suddenly reminded of who he was, and what he is capable of.

"Um…I didn't-"

"Where is it?" He asked furiously, continuing to pull against the restraints. "It is _essential_ that I have that medicine, doctor. Do you understand?"

"I'm afraid I can't get it for you. I don't have it-"

"Well then acquire it!"

I stumbled backwards at his sudden outburst and I rushed out of the room to retrieve a sedative. I walked back in with the syringe and tapped it before moving to put it in his arm.

"Dr. Michaels, it would be in your best interest if you didn't do that."

I ignored him and stuck the needle in his arm and injected the sedative. Before long, his body went limp.

I let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down in the chair behind me. A nurse ran in hearing the commotion.

"Do you need any help?"

"It's a little late for that," I said irritably. "We have to keep him under. He is experiencing an intense withdrawal and it would be wise to keep him asleep for a couple of days until it is out of his system, alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded quickly. "Um…maybe you should go home and get some rest, Regina. You don't look so good." I nodded and stood to leave the hospital.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Remember to REVIEW! And, of course, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three!**

**Guest: Thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy you like it. I hope you continue to read as I continue to post!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Regina. Unfortunately…**

**Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Chapter Three**

"Wait a second. Let me get this straight." My life-long friend, Jason, leaned in closer across the table. "You're Bane's _doctor_? They told everyone that he is dead!"

It had been a few days since I put Bane in a coma.

"Could you keep it down, Jase?" I hissed, glancing around the coffee shop to make sure no one was paying attention to us. "I'm not supposed to tell anybody."

He smirked. "You're telling me."

"You're my best friend. Of course I'm going to tell you." I rolled my eyes. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"You got it," he frowned slightly. "He's really dangerous, Regina. Has he tried to hurt you?"

"No. He's too weak right now to do much of anything." I took a sip of my coffee. "He's going through serious withdrawal though. That mask he wore? He was breathing in some _serious_ drugs. I had to put him under."

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Don't you ever wonder what makes those kind of guys that way?"

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?"

"Guys like him don't just take over cities and try to nuke them, Gina. They have to have some sort of motive to do it. I just wonder what his was."

I shrugged. "It was because of Talia, wasn't it? She wanted to avenge her father or something like that. That's what she told Gordon right before she died."

"Yeah but why her? How did she manage to get a guy like Bane wrapped around her finger?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Jase, and I'm not sure I really care."

"I'm just curious."

"I know." We were silent for a moment. "Hey, want to catch a movie tonight? It's my night off and I don't really want to spend it at home."

He smiled. "Yeah sure, sounds fun."

We both stood up from the table and walked out into the busy streets of Gotham. As we left the coffee shop, we passed by a statue of Batman.

"Man, I can't believe he's gone."

I looked at the statue. "Yeah, me either."

"I can't believe he took the blame for Dent's death. Gordon should've just told the truth."

"Gotham needed a hero with a face, Jason, and Dent was the perfect candidate. He did a lot of good things. He just…broke at the end of it all."

"Yeah I guess."

We both continued to look up at Batman. "He was a good man. He did a lot for us. It's a shame that it had to end the way it did."

**/**

The next day, I was in Bane's room at his bedside waiting for him to wake up. I had decided that it was safe to take him out of his coma. Bane began to stir and I sat up in anticipation. Who knows how he was going to react when he was fully conscious.

His eyes opened and they looked about the room. He shifted slightly and his face contorted in pain. "I'm beginning to question if I should just permit you to kill me, doctor," his voice rasped.

"I admit the thought has crossed my mind," I said. He chuckled softly.

"Where is Talia?" Bane suddenly asked. I froze. Should I lie? Who knows what will happen if I tell him the truth.

"Can I get you a drink of water? Some food perhaps?" I stood up and put my hands in my coat pockets.

Bane sighed. "The fact that you are shifting the subject isn't very reassuring, Doctor Michaels." He looked at me. "I advise that you just tell me the truth."

I gulped. "Talia is dead, Bane. She got into an automobile accident and it killed her." Bane's head fell back onto the pillow and he closed his eyes. A lone tear slid down his cheek, which shocked me. And then I realized, "You loved her," I whispered. "That's why you did all the dirty work for her."

Bane's eyes snapped open and looked at me. "I have been her protector ever since she was a child, doctor. I cared for Talia deeply, yes, but I fail to see how it is any of your buisness." He rested his head back on the pillow and his eyes slid closed again. "I do not require your services for the time being. You may leave."

I stood there for a moment, never moving my eyes from him.

"What is it, doctor? Have you suddenly become a hard of hearing?"

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry you lost her." I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I pitied him. "I hate you for what you did to my home, and I don't know if I could ever fully forgive you for what you have done, but I know what it is like to lose someone you love."

Bane's brow furrowed in confusion and he continued to remain silent.

"I'll leave you to rest then." I started to make my way out of the room.

"Sit." Bane said simply. I turned and looked at him in confusion. "Have a seat, doctor." He motioned to the chair next to the bed. "I suppose I should share my story with you."

My eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?"

He chuckled softly, but stopped suddenly and winced in pain. "I am giving you an opportunity that will only present itself to you just this once. You can take advantage of it, or walk out the door. It does not matter to me which you choose." I slowly made my over to the chair and cautiously sat down. "You much promise me one thing, Regina."

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. "What is it?"

"This information remains between us."

"Why me? Why now?"

**(BANE'S POV)**

I smirked. "I have been observing you closely, doctor. We will just that where it stands."

She nodded quickly in response. "Alright. This will remain between us and us only. You have my word."

"When I was just a boy," I began, "I was thrown into the pit to pay off my father's debt."

"The pit?"

"Hush, doctor. Let me finish before you begin badgering me with questions." She shifted uncomfortably and then nodded for me to continue. "The pit was, quite literally, hell on earth. It was an underground prison occupied by the most dangerous men imaginable. Talia's mother had an affair with Ra's Al Ghul and became pregnant. Ra's was exiled and Talia's mother was tossed down into the pit for her actions. When Talia was born, I swore on my life that I would protect her until her last breath, or mine."

Regina's bright green eyes watched me intently, and she sat on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"One afternoon – Talia was approximately 8 or so – the prison doctor forgot to lock their cell after he left. The male prisoners broke into the cell and raped, tortured, and killed Talia's mother. I managed to retrieve Talia while the men were occupied and helped her climb out of the pit. Once the men realized that I had set Talia free, they proceeded to attack me, and beat me till I was holding on to my last breath.

The prison doctor took me and did everything he could to save my life. Meanwhile, Talia tracked down her father – Ra's Al Ghul – and brought him back to the pit to bring me out as well. Ra's took me in, and concocted a mask that held the medicine needed to keep my pain at bay. He then trained Talia and I in the ways of the League of Shadows, and we became mercenaries. Ra's then became concerned with my power, and was greatly intimidated by it. Ra's banished me from the League of Shadows, and Talia, unable to forgive her father for sending me away, left the League herself, and came with me."

"So if she hated her father so much, why did she want to avenge him?" Regina asked.

"Talia wanted to torture Batman for what he did to her father, and destroying the one thing he loved the most – Gotham – was how she chose to do so," I replied. "But ultimately, she wanted Batman dead."

"Well she got her wish," Regina said bitterly.

"You admired Batman?"

"Of course I did," she quickly answered. "He did everything for this city. He owed us nothing, yet gave us everything. Even his own life. He was a role model to us all."

"I see."

We sat in silence for a moment before she stood up. "I appreciate you sharing your story with me. And I swear I won't breathe a word of it to anyone."

"I know you won't."

Before closing the door behind her, she turned and looked at me as if to say something, but instead just smiled softly and shut the door quietly behind her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's yet another chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story. I have big plans for it and I really think you all are going to love it!**

**Thank you to ALL my followers! I love all of you! You guys are my motivation to make this story the best it can be, so thank you!**

**I forgot to mention before, the cover picture for this story is a picture of what Regina in my mind looks like. Anyways, I'll leave you to it! Enjoy! PLEASE review! It would make me so happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Regina**

**Chapter 4**

**(REGINA'S POV)**

I sighed and leaned back against the door after I closed it. I never for one moment expected Bane to open up like that. He just doesn't seem like the kind of man to do that sort of thing. I hate to say this, but he isn't a bad guy. Just misunderstood and lost. I jumped as my cell phone rang in my pocket, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Regina. It's Gordon._"

"Hey, Gordon. How's it going?"

_"You tell me."_

I sighed. "I actually just woke him up today out of his coma. The drugs are out of his system, but he is in a lot of pain still."

_"Good, good. Dr. Arkham is getting anxious, you know."_

I scowled. "Bane doesn't belong in a psych ward. He isn't crazy. He belongs in Rikers."

_"What are you talking about? How would you even know that? Has Bane said anything to you?"_

Shit. "Uh…no of course not. I just…he just shouldn't be going to Arkham Asylum. It's just not where he belongs. He isn't mentally unstable in any way."

Gordon sighed. _"You're sure?"_

Good, he took the bait. "Yes I'm sure."

_"Alright. Well, I'll talk to some people and see what I can do. I trust your judgment."_

I smiled. "Great. Talk to you soon." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I pushed myself off the door and began to walk to my office.

Right before I was about to walk into open the door the office, I heard running footsteps behind me. I turned around to see a nurse with a look of panic on her face.

"Doctor! Bane is seizing!"

My heart stopped. "What? Impossible! I was just in there!" I bolted towards his room and ran inside. A team of 4 people were surrounding his bed attempting to stabilize him. I shoved my way through everyone. "Get me a breathing tube! Now!" We shoved a breathing tube down his throat to help him breathe. "Get a sedative!" a nurse bolted out of the room to retrieve the sedative. Then his heart stopped. "Oh god, no! Someone get me the defibrillator!"

A nurse brought in the defibrillator and I grabbed them and started rubbing them together. "Come on…come on…alright CLEAR!" everyone backed away and I placed it on his chest and zapped. Nothing. "Damnit, Bane, come on!" I rubbed the defibrillator together again until it started beeping. "CLEAR!" Again, nothing. "Don't fucking die on me! CLEAR!" Finally his heart started again. I let out a sigh in relief and put the defibrillator down and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Okay, guys," I said out of breath. "good work. You did good." I looked up and noticed they were all staring at me intently. "What?" I said, irritated.

"You should've just let him die," Someone said. My anger flared.

"What did I say to you all in the ER room?" My voice began to rise. "He is our patient, and we will treat him as such! I don't know about you guys, but I'm not letting anyone die on my watch. I'm not a killer." I glared at everyone. "Now just get out. I'll keep an eye on him for a while longer, since I know damn well none of you will." I slid the breathing tube out of Bane's throat since he didn't need it, and fell back into a chair. The room cleared, and once again, I was left alone with Bane.

**/**

I'm not sure when I fell asleep exactly. I woke up to the feeling of being watched, and I wasn't wrong.

"Good morning, doctor. How did you sleep?" Bane was sitting up in his bed, wide awake. He looked like he was in a lot less pain.

"Shit, I was here all night? How are you feeling?" I said, my voice still raspy from sleep.

"Quite well. I would be a whole lot more pleasant if I had my mask."

I rolled my eyes. "You know I can't do that."

"And why not?"

I looked at him. "Well, for one, I have no idea where it is. Two, even if I did, I would not give it to you." He chuckled, slightly wincing in pain doing so. "Do you need some morphine?"

He nodded.

I pushed myself out of the chair and retrieved morphine IV bag and hooked it up. His body began to relax.

"I admire you doctor," he suddenly said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are a very independent individual. You are not afraid to stand up for what you believe is correct and you refuse to allow anyone take advantage of you. I admire that."

"You were awake last night after your seizure?"

"I was." He paused. "You have spared my life more than once, doctor, and I thank you for that."

"Careful, Bane. Your kindness is showing."

He laughed. Actually laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't become familiar with it, Regina. It most likely will never happen again."

"You got it chief." We sat in silence for a moment. "I'll leave you to your rest, then. I have to go home."

"Goodbye, Regina."

I smiled and left the room.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know, that was a shorter chapter. I just felt like that was the best place to stop. Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Again, thank you to all whom favorite and follow this story! You guys are amazing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

"Hello? Gina?" Jason waved his hand in front of my face to pull me from my thoughts.

Ever since I've seen Bane last I couldn't get him out of my head. He occupied my every thought, and it scared me. He was a criminal. He is dangerous. Even though he has been polite and kind, I can't help but feel that maybe it was all a mask – no pun intended. Was he trying to play me? Is he trying to get on my good side so I would help him in his next master plan, if he had one?

"Sorry, my thoughts are really occupied."

"Your thoughts have been occupied for 3 days, Gina. What's going on?" Jason plopped himself down on my couch next to me.

"I just...I don't know. I'm just tired. Work is busy. That kind of thing."

"Oh, Gina." Jason rubbed his face in his hands in exasperation.

"What?"

"Don't be stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking about him."

"Who?"

"Bane!" He stood up and started pacing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again, even though I knew very well what he was talking about.

"He's growing on you. Don't let that happen. He's dangerous Regina."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well do you?" His voice was rising in anger. "He's a killer! He tried to kill _you_ Gina! He tried to kill all of us!"

"I know, Jason! I'm not an idiot!" I stood up and tried walking out of the room.

"Well then stop acting like one! Do not fall for this guy, Gina! He smooth talks you, right? That's what they all do! He smooth talked half the city into turning on itself!"

"He's different!" I turned around and screamed.

Jason's face fell. "Oh my god," he said softly. "You're even more far gone than I thought."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"God, Gina just listen to you!" He raised his arms in frustration. "You can't even admit it to yourself!"

I let out a sigh and sat back down on the couch. "He's just misunderstood, Jase."

"Misunderstood," He repeated. "You _cannot_ be serious."

"He told me everything, Jason. Everything from since he has a little boy to now. He's not as bad as he seems."

"Could've fooled me."

"God, Jase. Just…just go, okay? I need to think. Can I just…I don't know call you later?"

Jason sighed. "Yeah…yeah okay. Just be careful, alright? I'm really worried about you. _Especially _after this conversation."

"Jase," I looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine. Really. I can handle myself."

"Yeah, alright." Jason kissed my forehead before he went out the front door. As soon as he was gone I threw myself down on the couch and sighed.

What is wrong with me?

**/**

The next morning I was standing outside Bane's door. I was scared to see him after the conversation I had with Jason last night.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself inside. "Good morning Bane. How are you today?"

"I am fine, thank you." I froze as I realized that Bane's voice had a familiar mechanical sound. I looked up from his folder and sure enough, he was wearing the mask.

"How…how did you…"

"Courtesy of James Gordon."

My jaw dropped in disbelief. _Gordon_ brought his mask back? Why? I cleared my throat. "Then you should be feeling much better." He nodded. "Good." I took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

"How was your days off, doctor?"

I shrugged. "Pleasant."

"And Jason? How is he?"

I froze. Jason? How did he know him? "Jason?"

"Don't play games with me, doctor. Jason Bradford. You spent your last three days with him. Did he make your time off 'pleasant'?" There was a familiar intimidating tone to Bane's voice, and as frightened as I was, it angered me that he would even make such an accusation.

"And what if he did?" I tried my best to sound confident.

Bane chuckled. "If he did, I would be aware. My men have been watching you."

My throat went dry. "Y-your men? What does that-" I cried out as is hand suddenly gripped around my throat cutting off my much needed air supply. I clawed at his arm, but to no avail. He held his firm grip.

"You're going to come with me, doctor. I have much planned for us." He stood up and let go of my throat. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the door. "My loyal followers have created a distraction so that we could make our escape, my dear. Not to worry."

But, hell, I was worried. Just like he said, when we walked into the hallway, no hospital personnel was in sight. _Damnit_. Bane dragged me to the back stair-case and we made our descend.

We came to the back hospital exit and a black van was there waiting for us. Bane picked me up and to my surprise, gently set me inside the back of the van before climbing in after me. I tried to bring myself to speak, move, fight back, to do _anything_, but I was too much in a state of shock to act. I sat limply on the van floor.

"Where are you taking me?" I managed to say, weakly.

"To a safe place," He responded.

"Safe for who? You?"

Bane turned his attention to me. "I didn't kidnap you so that I would have the opportunity to harm you, Regina."

Tears slid down my cheeks. "Then why did you take me?"

"I just so happen to enjoy your company, Ms. Michaels." Bane said in a mock-pleasant tone.

Jason was right. He was playing me. This whole time. "I'm so fucking stupid." I whispered. Luckily Bane didn't hear me. On the van ride, I began to think of my current predicament. Just this morning I was carrying on my normal duties as a doctor, and now I was being taken to God-Knows-Where with the most feared man in Gotham. I'm going to miss…what exactly am I missing?

There's Jason, but what then? My job? My house? The family I don't have? No. I have nothing to go back to. And that is when I came to the realization.

I could do this. I can start over. I looked over at Bane to find him intently watching me, no doubt observing the battle raging inside my mind. I smiled at him. This is it.

This is my time to thrive.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is where the story starts to pick up and take place. I'm excited about it! I hope you are too! REVIEW!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my viewers and followers! I appreciate your support!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Regina.**

**Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!:)**

**Chapter 6**

The next thing I remember is waking up, but I wasn't in the van. I felt a pair of incredibly strong arms carrying me to somewhere unknown. I felt the beat to which his feet were walking to and I could hear the steady rhythm of his heart in my ear. His scent was a mix of earth and pure masculinity. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Bane was the man carrying me. He looked down at me when he noticed I was staring at him.

"Hello, doctor. We have arrived at our destination."

We walked into an elevator and the doors shut behind us. I leaned back into Bane's chest, too tired to reply or offer to walk. Soon enough, there was the familiar _ding_ as we arrived at our floor. Bane strode out of the elevator and set me on my feet. My eyes widened as I glanced around the room. It was a huge, expensive looking pent house. Definitely not what I was expecting.

"This is our home now, doctor. You have free reign. If you try to flee, I will find you and kill you."

"I won't," I said quickly. "I won't leave."

"Good." Bane made a motion for me to follow him. We walked into a huge bedroom, which I assumed was the master. "This is where you will be residing for the time being. The dressers and closet already obtain clothing for you and the bathroom is equipped as well. I'm leaving to deal with some buisness, but I will be back." I nodded in response Bane walked out of the room. I heard the elevator doors close and he was gone.

I made my way into the kitchen to find something to eat. After rummaging through cabinets, I found some pasta noodles and tomato sauce to make spaghetti. I put some water in a pot and proceeded to pour the box of noodles into the water. I left it to boil.

I decided to take the time to explore the pent house. There was a big TV in the corner and a couple couches in front of it. Next to the TV there was a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony. There was also another door leading to what I assumed to be another bedroom. I finished making the spaghetti and ate a good portion of it, not realizing how hungry I was. I put the leftovers into the fridge so they wouldn't spoil.

I walked aimlessly around the room seeing if there was anything that would be worth occupying my time. I came across a CD player and some CD's. I nearly cried out in excitement as I shifted through the selection. I came across a Phillip Phillips CD and decided to listen to it, so I put it into the player. The first song to come on was "Time of the Season". I smiled as the song began to play. I looked around to verify that I was still alone and I started to sway my hips to the music.

_It's the time of the season_

_When the love runs high_

_In this time, give it to me easy_

_And let me try with pleasured hands_

I lost myself completely and started to move my hips to the sensual song. I slowly rolled my hips to the steady beat.

_To take you and the sun to promised lands_

_To show you everyone_

_It's the time of the season for loving_

I lifted my arms into the air and swayed my hips from side to side, leaning my head back. I was so lost in the music that I didn't even notice the elevator doors open.

_What's your name? (What's your name?)_

_And who's your daddy? (Who's your daddy?)_

_(He rich?) Is he rich like me?_

_Has he taken (Has he taken)_

_Any time (Any time)_

_(To show) To show you what you need to live?_

I slowly swiveled my hips around, eventually turning and opening my eyes. I jumped and nearly screamed when I saw Bane standing there. I quickly went over and shut off the music.

"I'm glad to see that you're enjoying my music selection," His eyes slowly slid down my body then back up. I looked away and blushed bright red.

"I'm…" my eyes wandered about the room, looking for an excuse to leave, "I'm going to go shower," I say quickly and rushed into my bedroom shutting the door behind me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and made my way into the bathroom.

**/**

When I was done showering, I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door to my bedroom. I used a different towel to dry my hair and I made my way to the dresser. I opened the top drawer of the dresser and grabbed a pair of panties. I began to remove the towel from my body.

"You really should be more observant."

I screamed and spun around, wrapping the towel back around me. "Shit, Bane!"

He just stared at me as I attempted to calm my beating heart. "Have you eaten?" he finally asked.

"Yeah," I replied. My cheeks continued to stay a deep shade of red as he sat there and remained staring at me.

His eyes slid over my body once more. "I will leave you to dress." He suddenly stood and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I stare at the door for a second before going to lock it for good measure. I let out a breath and resumed getting dressed. I went to the bathroom to blow dry my hair before I left the bedroom. I saw Bane was out on the balcony, so I gathered the courage to go join him.

I opened the sliding door and stepped through it. I walked over to Bane and leaned over the railing next to him. I closed my eyes and felt the wind in my hair. "Where are we?" I asked.

He remained silent for a moment. "Seattle."

My eyes snapped open and I looked him. "Seattle? That's all the way across the country."

"That it is."

There was silence, and the tension thickened.

"What are we doing, Bane?" I asked, not being able to take in the silence any longer.

"You will find out in time, my dear." And with that, he walked back into the pent house. I stood there for a moment before following his lead.

"Where did you learn how to dance that way?" Bane suddenly asked.

I looked at him wide-eyed. "Um…when I was 18, I needed a job, so I became a stripper."

Bane narrowed his eyes. "A stripper?"

I shrugged. I looked down and started fidgeting with the placemat on the dining room table. "I needed the money," I mumbled.

"I never thought a woman like you would stoop so low."

My head snapped up and my eyes met his. "I was desperate. I didn't want to end up on the streets. I never said I was proud of it."

He nodded in response and started to take off his vest, leaving only a black quarter length shirt that was practically a second layer of skin on him. My eyes wandered over his upper torso, admiring the muscle that resided there. I blushed and quickly looked away, shaking the thoughts out of my head. I'm being ridiculous. I looked over to the kitchen and noticed a bottle of wine sitting in the corner. I bounded into the kitchen and opened the wine, taking a long gulp. That definitely needed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bane said, interrupting my wine guzzling.

I looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "I needed a drink." I took another gulp for emphasis.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well don't get too carried away. I'm not interested in playing babysitter this evening."

"Sure, sure," I said before taking another long drink. It tasted sweet like candy. It was so hard to stop. I took my bottle of wine walked over to the couch. I grabbed the remote and sat down turning on the TV.

A news anchor appeared on screen. _"Still no news on the where-abouts of Doctor Regina Michaels and the terrorist Bane. Commissioner James Gordon of Gotham PD is working with the FBI in hopes to find Ms. Michaels."_ The TV cut to Gordon. _"We are doing everything we can to find her and Bane. No further comment."_ The main anchor was back on screen. _"The one to report her missing was a long-time friend of Regina Michaels, Jason Bradford." _I took another gulp of wine as Jason appeared on screen. His raven hair was messy and a 5 o'clock shadow was prominent. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. _"I…uh…she's a good friend of mine."_ Jason cleared his throat and blinked back tears. _"I'm going to do everything I can to find her."_

"Oh, Jason," I whispered. "I'm so sorry." I turned the TV off and I shook my head, sighing. Why am I not more upset? I was kidnapped for God's sake and here I am downing a bottle of expensive wine in a multi-million dollar pent house. I downed another drink. I shook my head again as the buzz became stronger.

"What are you thinking, doctor?" I jumped as Bane's mechanical voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to find him standing next to where I was sitting.

I shrugged. "I miss Jason," I began, "but I don't miss home. I'd rather be here."

**AUTHORS NOTE: The tension is thickening between them! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is pretty long. I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING: Sexual content towards the end of the chapter. Don't like? Don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Regina.**

**Again, thank you to all my followers!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Bane stood there and stared at me, considering my answer. Eventually he nodded and sat down on the couch. His familiar scent evaded my senses and I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. I took another couple drinks of wine, enjoying the buzz it was supplying. I was borderline drunk now.

"I believe you have had enough." Bane tried to reach for my wine but I reacted faster than he expected. I stood up a little too quickly, and fell forwards on top of Bane. His hands landed on my hips out of pure reflex, and my hand that wasn't holding my precious wine bottle landed on his chest. I looked in his eyes for a moment.

"I'm fine," I said eventually. I pushed myself up and stumbled my way over to the CD player, turning on a random song. I took another long swig of wine and realized that it was now gone. I scowled and set the bottle down on a nearby table. I letout a random giggle and began to dance once more, feeling positively drunk now. Glancing over at Bane, I noticed that he was watching my every move with a strange gleam in his eye. Being a stupid drunk, I decided to test him.

I slowly swiveled my hips around to where my butt was facing him. I bent forward slightly and wiggled my butt playfully.

"Regina," Bane started, "you're playing with fire."

I giggled. "What are you gonna do Bane?" I slurred. "Burn me?"

His eyes darkened but he didn't respond. I started swaying my hips to the music again, turning my back to him. I suddenly felt a body step up behind me and I turned around to find Bane mere inches away from me. My eyes traveled from his torso up to his face. He had to be over a foot taller than me. His overwhelming sense of power made me shudder from head to foot. Bane suddenly grabbed my shoulders and slammed me up against the wall.

"Tell me, Regina," he said huskily. I let out a shaky breath. "What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

His grip tightened on my shoulders, which should've hurt, but I was too drunk to feel it. "You're trying to tempt me."

I smirked wickedly and leaned my face closer to his. "Is it working?" I whispered against the part of his mask where his lips would be. There is no way I would ever be this bold if I were sober. Bane suddenly let go of my shoulders and I slid onto the floor.

"I may be a man with needs, but you mistake me for being a _weak _man with needs. As tempting as you are, you are heavily intoxicated. And believe it or not, I _do _have standards and I would never take advantage of a woman. Now get to bed before you embarrass yourself further." Bane walked to the second bedroom and slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone on the floor.

**/**

The next morning I woke up with an intense headache. _Figures_. I rolled on to my side and sat up at the edge of the bed. I suddenly got a whiff of bacon and eggs and I felt the bile rising in my throat. I slapped my hand over my mouth and bolted to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach violently. I felt someone pull my hair out of my face and I jumped in surprise.

"Shhh, my little dancer. Maybe next time you won't ingest so much alcohol." Bane's voice was gentle, and surprisingly lacking any mocking tone, which I was grateful for. I was suddenly reminded of last night's events and I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh, God Bane I'm so sorry about last night. It was the alcohol I swear." I flushed the toilet and stood up facing him.

"I had breakfast brought up for you to eat," He said, changing the subject.

I groaned and clutched my stomach. "I don't think that I could handle food right now."

Bane nodded shortly. "Then you must rest." He made to leave the bathroom.

"Careful, Bane. Your kindness is showing," I repeated.

The corners of Bane's eyes crinkled up, indicating that he was smiling, and he walked out of the room. I let out a sigh and shut the bathroom door and began to shed my clothing. I started to draw a hot bath to help me relax my stomach and throbbing head. I climbed into the warm water and shut my eyes.

Maybe Bane wasn't so bad after all. If he was truly all evil, he would've taken advantage of me last night when I was practically throwing myself at him. He wouldn't have brought me breakfast, and he _definitely _would not have held my hair back as I was puking in the toilet. There is definitely more to him than meets the eye.

After a while I got out of the tub and dried my body. I went and got dressed before emerging from my bedroom. First thing that I noticed is that Bane was gone. I glanced over to the second bedroom to find the door open, and he wasn't inside. I shrugged and went to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. I heard the familiar _ding_ of the elevator and Bane emerged into the room.

"Where did you go?" I said suddenly, sounding more frantic and worried than I actually was.

"I do not have to answer to you. You are _my_ captive, remember?"

I smirked. "That's funny. I don't really feel like I'm being held captive."

"I could make it a whole lot worse for you, if that is what you wish."

"No thanks." I sat at the table and took a sip of water. "So what's the plan for today?"

Bane raised an eyebrow. "You shall remain here all day."

I rolled my eyes. "And you? Will you be gone?"

"It just so happens that I have nowhere to be today."

I nodded and took another drink of water. "Do we have any movies?" Bane motioned over towards the drawers under the TV. I excitedly jumped up and walked over to the movies and began to file through them. I came across "The Notebook" and smiled, pulling it out and putting it into the DVD player. I went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I looked at Bane expectantly. "Well? You have nothing else to do. Join me."

Bane glanced at the TV. "I'm not interested."

"Aww pretty pretty please?" I batted my eyelashes and pouted my bottom lip to be over dramatic. Bane narrowed his eyes and turned to walk away. "Oh, come on I was just kidding! Please? I need someone to talk to. I'm so bored."

"You are bored already? We haven't even inhabited the place for 24 hours."

"I'm needy." I patted the seat beside me. Bane stood there for a moment before finally giving in and sitting next to me.

It was silent pretty much the whole movie until we got to the rain scene where Noah is proclaiming his undying love to Allie.

"So romantic," I whispered.

"It's pathetic."

"Oh, please. It's so adorable how much he loves her."

"There are other ways to show your love."

"Like trying to blow up a city? Yeah, not really my style. " Bane glared at me. "Kidding!" I said finally.

"Talia was not a lover of mine. I was her protector. I loved her, yes, but not in that way."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I was only kidding around."

Bane chose not to respond. I blushed when it came to the part of the movie when Noah and Allie were making love. It was weird watching this sort of thing with Bane. It just didn't suit him. I fidgeted on and off praying that it would be over soon.

"Is this making you uncomfortable, my little dancer?" Bane suddenly broke the silence.

I shrugged. "No. I just can't find a comfortable spot."

Bane chuckled. "You can't lie to me, my little dancer."

"I'm not lying," I said defensively. "And I'm not your little dancer."

"On the contrary," Bane said turning his eyes onto me, "you were more than willing to dance for me last night. Or do you not recall?"

I looked away and blushed. "It was the alcohol. I already told you that."

"Was it?" Bane said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I tried to sound confident, but failed.

"Dance for me now."

I looked at him in shock. "No way!"

His eyes were glazed over in lust. "And why not?"

I sat there flabbergasted. "I…I just don't want to." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Bane chuckled and turned his attention back to the TV. He was making it incredibly hard for me to not want him, and he figured that out, I can tell. I jumped as I suddenly felt fingers in my hair.

"W-what are you doing?" My body shuddered as his fingers caressed my hair.

"Hush."

I closed my eyes and relaxed as he played with my hair, getting lost in the feeling. Suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips on my neck and I jumped and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I stared at his now mask-less face, wondering how I could possibly have missed him taking it off. He stood up and towered over me. His hands reached up and cupped my face. I tried to escape but he gently pulled me closer. I reached up and grabbed his wrists as his face moved closer and closer to mine. I closed my eyes and awaited the impact. Then, ever so softly, his lips pressed against mine.

I sighed and couldn't help myself, leaning into the kiss. Bane deepened the kiss and his tongue invaded my mouth, tasting every inch of me. My hands moved from his wrists, to gripping his shirt, pulling him flush against my body. I felt his growing arousal against my stomach and I pressed myself into it, earning a growl from Bane. He reached down and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and started making his way to my bedroom. We both fell atop my bed, and I grunted as all of Bane's weight was on me momentarily.

Bane moved from my lips down to my chin and neck. He continued down to the top of my shirt before he growled in frustration and ripped it in half.

"Bane!" I scolded, propping myself up on my elbows. "I liked that shirt!"

Bane ignored me and continued to kiss down my body to the top of my pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them off my body, along with my panties. I blushed as my most sacred body part was exposed. He smirked and moved his way back up my body, putting himself between my legs. He took one arm and wrapped it around my waist picking me up effortlessly and reaching behind with the other to undo my bra, letting it slip off my body. He lay me back down and kissed me on the mouth again, wincing in pain.

"Do you need your mask?" I asked him. He ignored me and stood up, leaving the room to retrieve it, and when he came back in he already had it on. He crawled up my body and sat up, positioning himself at my entrance, and slowly slid himself in. I winced as my body stretched to accommodate his size. I didn't have long before he started thrusting himself in and out roughly, grabbing onto my hips for leverage. I gasped and moaned at the sensation of being so full, loving every minute of it. Bane all the sudden pulled out and I whimpered in frustration, but quickly realizing that he wasn't through with me as he sat against the headboard.

"Ride me," he said simply.

I blushed and straddled his hips, reaching down to align myself with his arousal. I slid down his shaft, biting my lower lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. After he was fully inside me, I started to move up and down, slowly increasing the pace each time. I gripped on to his shoulders to help me move faster. I looked up and locked eyes with Bane. My body shuddered at the intense, lust-filled look in his eye as he watched me ride him. The look in his eye was enough to make me finish unexpectedly and I threw my head back crying out. As he felt me tighten around him, he rolled us over so that I was once again lying on my back, and started to thrust harder and faster than ever before.

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in concentration, and I knew he was close. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down so that his entire body was covering mine and his mask was in the crook of my neck. He grunted with each thrust and then he suddenly stilled, and I could feel him releasing inside of me. My teeth latched onto his shoulder and I cried out, once again, tumbling into oblivion.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Woo! Long chapter! I'm not going to lie, I had a tough time writing this one. I had no idea how Bane would be in bed so I kind of had to guess…I hope I did alright. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here is chapter 8.**

**ChicaLoca91: Thanks for your review, girly! I'm glad you like it! Here's another one for ya! **

**WARNING: More sexual content. Don't like, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Regina.**

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 8**

Bane sat inside me for a moment before pulling out and rolling onto his back. I remained on my back, trying to catch my breath and for a while, no words were shared between us. Neither of us knew what to say.

"I have to pee," I say suddenly, rolling over and standing up. I winced as pain shot in-between my legs. "Damn," I groaned. I slowly made my way over to the bathroom, hearing Bane chuckle behind me.

"From the way you are acting, it is as if I took your virginity, my little dancer."

"Well pardon me for being so small and you being so big," I shot back, my words clearly having a double meaning.

I hurried into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door to go about my buisness. When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and once again lay down on the bed, pulling the blankets over me to cover myself up. Bane, however, remained uncovered without shame. Not that he had anything to be shameful of in _any_ way. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. It surprised me that I just fucked the man that tried to kill me only a few weeks ago. I never would've thought that I would ever be in this position. My thoughts moved to Jason, and my heart dropped. Here he is thinking that I'm miserable when I just had the best sex of my life. How could I do this to him? I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly, tears falling down my face. What have I done?

"This was a mistake," I whispered.

"What did you say?" Bane sat up next to me.

"This was a mistake," I repeated, only louder this time. "I shouldn't have done this."

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier. In fact, you were doing quite the opposite. Don't deny that you enjoyed yourself just now, Regina."

"I don't deny it, and that's the problem." I fought to choke back a sob. "That was the best sex I have ever had…and it was with my captor."

Bane sighed, clearly annoyed more than anything. "Did you not say earlier that you would rather be here than Gotham?"

"I did but-"

"Then no mistake was committed," Bane said shortly. He lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes. I convinced myself that he was right and lay back down, wiping the remaining tears away. I curled up into a fetal position and took a few deep breaths to help clear my mind, eventually falling asleep.

**/**

It was hot. I mean _really _hot. I woke up in the middle of the night sweating like I had just ran 10 miles. I soon realized that a strong pair of arms were wrapped around my waist, and I was pressed tightly against Bane's body. I was surprised, considering that I didn't really take him for the cuddling type. I tried to pry his arms from around my waist but to no avail. I let out an annoyed huff and shimmied my way around so I was facing him, and I started to poke his chest to wake him up.

"Bane," I whispered. Nothing.

I poked again. "Bane," I said louder. I growled in annoyance. "Bane, come on I'm burning up. Let go." Bane let out a mechanical sigh and rolled onto his back releasing me from my confines.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," I praised, throwing the blankets off my body, realizing that I was still very naked. I mentally shrugged. It's not like he hasn't seen me before.

"What is troubling you?" Bane said sleepily.

"Well you decided to smother me in your sleep and I was burning up." I let out a sigh and I felt myself falling back asleep, when a hand was suddenly on my thigh. "Bane, not now I'm tired." Bane ignored me as his hand traveled higher and higher. He cupped me and slid a finger inside. I arched my back and gasped at the sensation. "Bane…"

"What is it, my little dancer?"

"Bane…" I said again, not able to form a coherent sentence. He was suddenly on top of me.

"Is there something you desire?" He added a second finger and started to move them faster. I cried out and arched up again, pressing myself against Bane's body. He growled and sat up to take off the mask. He set the mask down on the side table and soon his fingers were back inside. He leaned down and latched his mouth onto one of my hard nipples.

"Oh, God," I moaned. I started to move my hips to meet the thrusts of Bane's fingers, bringing myself closer and closer to that precious release. Suddenly, he stopped and started kissing his way down my body. I bit my lower lip and moaned as his mouth landed on my clit. He began to lick me soft and slow, driving me absolutely mad with lust and desire. "Bane _please…_" He started to lick and suck more fervently and soon I cried out as I hit my climax. Bane made his way back up my body and I pushed him on his back. "Your turn."

I made my way down to his arousal and took it in my hand, gently starting to pump. I stuck out my tongue and softly licked the head of his hard-on before taking it all into my mouth. He let out a groan and his head fell back onto the pillow. His hand made its way to the back of my head and he gripped my hair, moving my head up and down at the pace he desired. After a few minutes, he tightened his grip on my hair and yanked my mouth off of him with a _pop_, and I gasped for air. He kissed me hard and I moaned into his mouth as he pushed me onto my hands and knees. He positioned himself behind me before he slammed his length into my aching core.

I cried out in surprise and pleasure as he fucked me relentlessly. I felt him grab my hair once again and pull on it, mixing pain with pleasure, and nearly making me finish right then and there. His other hand came down on my ass with a _CRACK_, making me scream out.

"H-harder," I gasped. His thrusts became more violent and he spanked me harder pushing me over the cliff into my much needed release. Bane let out a growl as he spilled into me once more. I collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily and Bane slid out and fell onto the bed next to me. He put his mask back on and turned his gaze over to me, and we locked eyes. I leaned up and kissed his mask where his mouth would be and smiled at him.

"I think you're starting to grow on me," I said softly. Bane remained silent and continued to look me in the eyes. I frowned. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

His had reached up and cupped my cheek. "No." My brow furrowed. "Do not fret, Regina. Just sleep."

I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes, too tired to argue.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Remember to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AnnaBanana314: Thank you for another review! I'm really happy you're enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it! I hope you continue to read it!**

**Thank you to my followers! I love all of you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up alone in the bed the next morning. I rolled out of bed and got dressed, and walked out of my bedroom to find that Bane was gone. I frowned, feeling a pang in my chest. But honestly what did I think he was going to do? Lay in bed with me all day and tell me how beautiful I am? How last night meant so much to him? Yeah right. Bane isn't that guy.

I made my way into the kitchen and was opening the fridge when I heard the elevator doors open. I closed the fridge and turned around to see Bane walking out of the elevator, taking off his coat and throwing it onto the couch.

"Hey," I said softly, smiling.

He looked at me a while before finally responding, "You are probably wondering why I was gone all morning, were you not?"

I shrugged. "Um…well I actually just woke up, and I wasn't wondering. You're right. It's none of my buisness."

"Well this is." He sat at a dining room chair. "I was making arrangements for your return to Gotham."

My heart dropped. "W-what?"

"You will be leaving in a half hour, so I suggest you gather your belongings."

I was too shocked to speak. I swallowed and finally asked, "Why are you doing this?" A panic started to rise in my chest. "Why are you doing this?" I repeated, more frantic.

Bane rose from his chair. "Collect your belongings and we will depart."

"No! I don't want to leave!" I knew I sounded childish, but I didn't care.

"You do not have a choice in the matter."

"So what was this then? Was I just a…a _toy_ to occupy your time for a few days? Now you're bored of me? Is that what this is?"

"It would be in your best interest to not make me angry, Ms. Michaels."

"I really don't give a shit right now, Bane. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Regina-"

"Just answer my question! How dare you make me fall in love with you and just dump me off like I'm some trash! How dare-" I felt a sharp poke in my arm. I looked down and saw that Bane had stuck me with a syringe, no doubt housing a sedative. I fell to the floor, succumbing to the darkness.

**/**

I woke up with a massive headache, struggling to open my eyes. I heard an all too familiar beeping of the heart monitor. I was in a hospital.

"The bastard just left her at the hospital door? I'm going to kill him." Wait. I knew that voice. Jason?

"Jason, getting angry isn't going to help. There is no sign of him ever being in Gotham. He could be anywhere by now," Gordon said gently.

"How can I not be angry! He-"

"Jason?" I said hoarsely.

"Gina? Oh God, Gina you're awake. Thank God," I felt him grab my hand gently, and I opened my eyes to look at him. Gordon stepped into view.

"Doctor Michaels, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Water," I said looking back at Jason. Jason rushed into the bathroom and came back out with a cup full of water. He held it to my lips and I took a few sips. "Where am I?"

"Gotham General." Gordon pulled up a chair and sat at my bedside. "How are you feeling?" he asked again.

"Where's Bane?" I asked frantically.

Jason assumed I was asking out of fear, and looked at me with pity. "Gina he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

Tears filled my eyes. He actually left me?

"Regina, you're safe now," Gordon said softly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm not telling you anything," I said bitterly.

Gordon sighed. "Alright. I understand. We'll talk later." He got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Gina you gotta tell them what happened."

"Leave me alone, Jason."

"Gina?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Jason jumped in surprise and stood up slowly, leaving the room.

**/**

Two days later, I found myself in an interrogation room at Gotham Police Department.

"Regina, we had a rape kit done on you. You have fresh vaginal tears indicating that you have had intercourse within the past week." Gordon set the results file down in front of me. I refused to look at it.

"I told you," I said angrily, "he didn't rape me. He isn't like that."

"So then what are you saying?" Gordon asked.

I looked Gordon in the eyes. "I'm saying I had sex with him. _Twice_. I'm done answering your stupid questions." I got up and walked out of the room.

"Gina! Wait!" I heard Jason call behind me.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" I said, not bothering to stop or turn around.

He grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn around to face him. "How could you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, my anger flaring, even though I knew what he was talking about.

"How could you sleep with him?" He whispered.

I paused. "You don't know him like I do." I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "Now I would appreciate it if you would leave me be." I turned and walked out of the police department.

**/**

Weeks went by since I have been dumped back in Gotham. I started going back to work, which was a lot more painful than it should've been.

How could I still have these feelings for a man that used me, and dumped me as if I was some trash? It made no sense to me, yet I here I am, still depressed and missing him.

Jason calls me at least three times a day, but I ignore his every call. I have no interest in talking to him anymore. In all honestly I don't really feel like talking to anyone, but of course I have to considering my job.

I walked in my front door after work and hung my bag and jacket up, turning on a light in the process. I walked into my kitchen and opened my fridge to look for dinner.

I caught a whiff of some left-over chicken from dinner the previous night and I felt bile rise in my throat. I barely made it to the sink before I threw up the contents in my stomach. I splashed cold water on my face and sighed, leaning against the counter. I pushed myself upright and went upstairs into my bedroom, falling onto the bed, and eventually succumbing to sleep.

**/**

I woke up the next morning with the same nausea coursing in my stomach. I got up and bolted to my bathroom, puking into the toilet. I flushed and brushed my teeth before calling into work sick. I went downstairs to make myself some tea, in hopes to calm my churning stomach. I groaned and ran into the downstairs bathroom, puking yet again. I sat on the floor next to the toilet feeling rather confused. I don't feel like I'm getting the stomach flu, but yet here I am puking my guts out. My heart stopped. No. No it couldn't be. There's just no way….and yet it is the only explanation.

I was pregnant with Bane's baby.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well there you go! Another chapter done! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AnnaBanana314, Guest, and ChicaLoca91: Thank you for your reviews!:) I didn't want to leave you guys hanging anymore, so here you go!:) Hope it meets your expectations! **

**Enjoy! Review!:)**

**Chapter 10**

Tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill over. It was already hard enough that I couldn't stop thinking about him. Now I'm carrying his baby? I screamed out in frustration and hit the wall next to me. Why me? Why does this have to happen to _me_?

I cried on the bathroom floor for a while before standing up and slowly walking out to my living room, lying down on my couch. I curled up into fetal position and let my thoughts wander.

I wonder what he would say if I was in Seattle with him right now. Would he be happy? Mad? Indifferent? I wasn't sure, and I probably will never know. More tears streamed down my face. I don't understand how I could still feel this way after all he put me through. I must be crazy, falling for a man that just 4 months ago tried to kill me and my entire city. My God, I should have my own padded room at Arkham.

I jumped as my cell phone began to ring on the coffee table. I reached over and read the caller I.D. Jason. I answered.

"Hello?" my voice sounded hoarse and weak.

_"Gina? Why haven't you answered my calls?"_

I swallowed. "I've been busy."

Jason sighed. _"How are you feeling?"_

Tears blurred my vision again. "I'm awful, Jason."

_"Gina? Hunny it's alright. I'm on my way over."_

He hung up before I had the chance to answer. I didn't deserve a friend like him. I treated him like shit these past few weeks and yet he would jump to help me at a moment's notice.

The doorbell rang and I got up to open it. I was nearly was knocked off my feet as Jason threw his arms around me. "I've missed you so much." I stood there stiff for a moment before I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Jase. For everything. I'm so sorry." I started to sob into his shoulder. Jason pulled away and cupped my face in his hands.

"Shhh, Gina don't apologize. I understand. It's fine." Jason wrapped his arms around me again.

"I'm pregnant, Jase." The words flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to even think about it. Jason stiffened, and pulled away from me, looking me in the eyes.

"Are…are you sure?"

I sniffed. "I have all the symptoms." Tears streamed down my face. "Jason, he's the only one I've…I haven't been with anyone else since I came home." I put my face in my hands and let out a sob.

"Gina…Gina it's alright. We'll just take you down to the hospital and we can take care of it."

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"We can talk to a couple people, I'm sure we can find someone who will do a quiet abortion. No one will have to know-"

"An…an _abortion_?"

"Well yeah. You're not seriously thinking about-"

I backed away. "I'm not going to kill an innocent child, Jason."

"It's not a baby-"

"Then what is it?" I shouted. Jason was taken aback by my sudden outburst. "I'm not going to punish an innocent baby for my stupid actions. What kind of person would that make me?"

"Gina, listen to me." Jason put his hands on my shoulders. "Just think about this rationally. You're not seriously going to consider keeping that monster's-"

"He isn't a monster!"

"Okay. Okay, Gina. I hear you. Just…let's go sit down and talk about this okay? I'm here for you." I stood there for a moment before nodding and allowing him to lead me to the couch. "Maybe…maybe this is all a mistake. Why don't we go pick up a pregnancy test and make sure that's what this really is."

"Jason, I'm a doctor. I know what I-"

"It never hurts to check. Why don't I go pick one up for you? Okay?" He stood up. "I'll be right back. Just…just stay here, okay?" He looked at me a moment longer and walked out the front door.

**/**

This is it. The moment of truth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and looked at the test the little red plus sign was the result. I looked at the box to double check what it meant, and as I expected, I was in fact pregnant.

I opened the bathroom door and Jason looked at me expectantly. I nodded.

He sighed. "Now are you sure that you don't-"

"I'm not getting an abortion, Jason. I would never be able to live with myself if I did."

He nodded. "Alright, alright. Well what are we going to do?"

I considered the question. "I'm going to keep the baby."

"Well…are you going to tell anyone?"

"I'll have to let my boss know so that we can set up for maternity leave, but other than that I really don't see the point in telling anyone."

Jason sighed. "Okay. I'm always here for you alright? No matter what."

"I know Jason, I know. It means a lot to me."

"Okay. Well, do you need me to stay here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Jase. I'm pregnant, not suicidal."

He nodded. "Noted. I'll call you tomorrow." He gave me a quick hug before leaving.

I walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. I opened the fridge and smelt the left-over chicken and I felt the familiar pang of nausea. I quickly shut the fridge and leaned back against it, my hand covering my mouth.

_Breathe, Regina. Breathe._ I took multiple deep breaths and my stomach calmed. Okay, so the fridge is definitely out of the question. I made my way to the pantry and opened it, pulling out bread, peanut butter and a jar of un-opened pickles before I realized what I was grabbing. Peanut butter pickle sandwich? Really?

I rubbed my stomach. "You have a weird sense of appetite, kid," I said smiling. That's when reality crashed down on me. I am going to have a baby. A _baby_. My eyes grew wet with tears as I continued to rub my stomach. "I love you so much already," I whispered. Just then my stomach grumbled in hunger. "Alright, alright. Just be patient."

I started putting peanut butter on the bread and piling pickles in between. I jumped as I heard the front door open and close. I stared in the direction of my front door for a moment, frozen in fear.

"Jason?" I called out. No answer. "Jason, if that's you, it isn't funny." Still no answer. Heavy footsteps started making their way from the front door to the opening of the kitchen. I stumbled backwards away from the intruder's foot falls and grabbed the knife on the counter. "Who is there?" I called out. A huge shadow emerged in the doorway to the kitchen and I froze.

"And what is it you plan on doing with that knife, Regina?" a familiar mechanical voice said.

I gasped and dropped the knife. "B-Bane?"

He stepped into the light. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"N-no I-"

Bane looked at the counter and spotted my obscure sandwich. "Peanut butter and pickles?" He questioned.

"I…I…" should I tell him? Luckily he spoke before I could make a decision.

"Tell me something, Regina," He began. "Why do you insist on occupying my every thought?"

"I'm not sure I know what you-"

Bane lunged at me and grabbed me around my throat, slamming me against the wall behind me.

"Why can't I forget about you?" He whispered menacingly.

My head burned with lack of oxygen. I clawed at his arm. "B-Bane…p-please…I can't…"He let go and I slid onto the floor in a heap, gasping and coughing for air, clutching my throat.

"You're more difficult to disregard than I intended, Ms. Michaels." He looked down at my small, pathetic frame.

"Why did you come?" I rasped, still clutching my throat.

Bane kneeled down to my level. I flinched as he reached out towards me. He put his hands up in surrender to show that he didn't intend to hurt me anymore, and he reached forward again, helping me back up on my feet.

"Why did you come, Bane?" I repeated.

"I've been watching you, Regina." He rubbed my arms gently. "You have been miserable. Why is that?"

"You've been watching me?" I whispered.

"Why have you fallen into this depression?"

I looked away and blinked back tears.

"Regina."

"I've missed you," I admitted. "I don't want to. I should hate you for what you did to me…but I can't. I can't hate you."

Bane sighed and he started to walk away.

"W-where are you going?" I grabbed his arm, afraid he was going to leave me again.

He looked at me, disbelief in his eyes. "Nowhere, for the moment."

My stomach suddenly grumbled.

"You're hungry," he stated.

"I'm fine."

Bane walked to my sandwich and eyed it with disgust. He took it and threw it in the trash. "You need to eat something of more…substance." He went to open the fridge.

"No don't-"

Too late. I caught the smell of the chicken and I dashed for the sink, throwing up. When I was finished I looked over at Bane, still holding the fridge open, his eyebrows up in shock.

"P-please close that before I-" I put my head back in the sink and puked once more. I heard the fridge door shut. I sighed and whipped my mouth with a paper towel and stood upright, leaning against the counter.

"Are you ill?"

I shook my head. "No, Bane." I looked at him. "We need to talk."

He stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm…I'm…"

"Well?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Silence. Suddenly Bane lunged at me once more, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Who else have you been with?" He said menacingly.

"N-no one! I swear!"

His grip on my shoulders tightened and I cried out in pain. "If this is some trick-"

"I swear to God it's not! Go check the pregnancy test! It's in the bath-ow! Please Bane, let go! You're hurting me!"

He let go of my shoulders and I fell back against the counter. He turned his back to me and let out a sigh. "How far along are you?"

I rubbed my arms to try to lessen the pain. "I'm not sure." I felt my eyes fill with tears. "I…I understand if you…don't want anything to do with it. I know that's-"

He put a hand up to silence me. "After weeks of consideration, Regina, I have realized that letting you go was a mistake."

I was dumb struck. Is he really saying this? "W-what are you saying?"

Bane reached up and took off his mask, set it on the table, and turned towards me. He slowly walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you liked it! Remember to review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AnnaBanana314: That is definitely what I was thinking! And I nanny a 13 year old 5 days a week and since he is old enough to take care of himself mostly, I have a LOT of down time to write! **

**Red Serge: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it:)**

**Here's chapter 11!**

**WARNING: Sexual Content. Probably the most graphic I have ever written….I hope I didn't go overboard.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Regina and her soon-to-be baby. **

**Enjoy! Review! I love the feedback.**

**Chapter 11**

I sighed and leaned into his kiss. I clutched his shirt and pulled myself against him. He growled and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, his very prominent arousal rubbing against me.

"Where is your bedroom?" He said between kisses.

"Upstairs."

Bane turned around and headed up the stairs, and I grabbed his mask as we were passing by it just in case. We made our way into my bedroom and we stumbled on top of my bed. I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head and reached behind me to unclasp my bra, practically ripping it off. Bane took my newly exposed flesh into his hands and leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth. I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure. I definitely missed this.

I reached down to the hem of Bane's shirt and tugged it off while he was unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off my body, along with my panties. He took off his own pants and gently pushed me onto my back, aligning his arousal with me before slowly sliding home. I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"No," Bane said. "Do not close your eyes. Look at me."

I moaned and opened my eyes, locking with Bane's. He grunted and groaned above me with each thrust, never breaking eye contact. I've never experienced anything so erotic in my life. My body began to shudder as a familiar feeling coiled itself up in the pit of my stomach, on the brink of explosion.

"I-I'm so c-close…" I moaned, digging my nails into his back.

"No," Bane said again. "You will not cum until I tell you, understand?" I whimpered and nodded. "Good." He started to thrust in and out at an unbearably slow pace.

"Oh, God Bane," I cried out. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and shut tightly.

"Open your eyes," Bane commanded, and I did, locking into his lustful gaze once more. He started to thrust again, only harder this time.

"Bane," I gasped. "I can't….I have to-"

"Not yet, my sweet."

I cried out and gripped Bane's shoulders, trying with all my might not to finish as he thrust faster and faster. Bane leaned down and bit into my neck and that was my breaking point. I tightened around him and fell into my release, screaming his name.

"I believe I told you to wait."

"I-I'm sorry-"

He climbed off of the bed, pulling me with him. He pushed me onto my knees in front of him.

"Suck," he commanded.

I eagerly took him into my mouth and began bobbing my head back and forth, gently sucking. I looked up to see him roll his head back, groaning. The sight was so erotic, I moaned loudly. Bane thrust his hips into my mouth, grabbing my hair with both hands, pushing himself deeper into my throat. I reached down with my free hand and began to finger myself.

Bane grunted and thrust a few more times before he grabbed my arms and pulled me up effortlessly, wrapping my legs around his waist. I grunted as he slammed me into the wall behind us. He winced in pain and grabbed his mask, putting it on quickly. Something about him wearing the mask while we were having sex was a huge turn on for me, and I moaned. He positioned himself at my entrance and slid inside me. He began to fuck me roughly against the wall.

I clawed at his back and screamed out his name. Bane never took his eyes off of me and he picked up the pace. His hand went to my throat and closed around it, adding just the right amount of pressure to turn me on. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body arched as I fell into release yet again. Bane grunted and stilled, and I could feel him filling me. We slid to the floor, both of us breathing heavily.

"I'm glad you came back," I panted. "I really did miss you."

"I know," was all he replied. He gripped my waist and picked me up, sliding himself out of me before holding me bridal style and standing up. He walked over to the bed and lay me down gently, crawling in next to me. Exhausted, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**/**

The next morning I woke up feeling nauseas, indicating the wonderful morning sickness. I groaned and rolled off of Bane onto my back. Bane stirred.

"What is it, Regina?"

"Stupid morning sickness. Nothing serious." I groaned and clutched my stomach. Bane sat up and looked at me with concern. "Bane, it's fine really its-" I slapped my hand over my mouth and dashed for the bathroom.

I finished and brushed my teeth, and went back to the bed to lay down. Bane wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his side. My cell phone started to ring and I leaned over and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

_"Gina? How are you?"_

I sat up quickly. "Jason? Oh, um…I'm fine. I'm good actually." Bane sat up and watched me intently.  
_ "Can I come over?"_

"No! Jason that's not necessary."

_"Well…why?"_

"I…uh…I have really bad morning sickness." Which wasn't entirely a lie.

_"Well I could help."_

I sighed in frustration. "Jase, I just need to rest, okay?"

Jason sighed. _"Alright. I understand. I'll call you later."_

I hung up and fell onto my back in exasperation.

"Everything taken care of?"

I nodded. "Yeah…yeah it's fine."

"Good."

I stood up and began to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Bane asked.

"I'm going to the store. I _really_ could use some Brussels sprouts."

Bane looked at me for a while before letting out a bellowing laugh.

**/**

"_Must_ you make those atrocious things?" Bane sat at the kitchen island while I cooked my Brussels sprouts.

"What have Brussels sprouts ever done to you?"

"They smell-"

"Delicious."

"_Revolting_."

I let out a laugh. "Well baby wants them," I said patting my stomach. Bane's eyes wandered down to my stomach and he stood up, walking over to me. He squatted down to where he was eye-level with my belly and placed a hand on it. I stood there looking down at him, shocked. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Introducing myself." Bane looked up at me for a moment and then looked back to my stomach. "Hello, little one. I am your father."

**AUTHORS NOTE: That's the end of the chapter. I know it's short. I'm sorry! Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AnnaBanana314: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Thank you for your review!**

**And also to XCs Kid: I wanted to publicly thank you for all your reviews! You're amazing!**

**And also to ElektraMackenzie: Thank you for reading!**

**Here's the last chapter to this story! I feel like if I go any longer, it will drag out. And it will get boring. So this will be the final chapter of the story. It might seem too soon, but like I said, I don't want it to drag. I am working on another story though, so I REALLY hope people that read this story will read my next one! I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Regina and her soon-to-be baby.**

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 12**

"The baby appears to be healthy," the sonographer moved the ultra-sound scanner around my now 7 ½ month pregnant belly. "Do you wish to know the sex of the child?"

I chewed on my lower lip, considering it. "Yes, I think I do."

"Alright, just give me a minute here." She typed a few things in on the keyboard and moved the scanner around. "Congratulations," she looking at me and smiling, "you are going to have a girl."

"A girl," I repeated, smiling from ear to ear.

"Would you like me to print off some pictures for you to show to your husband?"

"My husband? Oh…um…I'm not married. The baby is my…uh…boyfriends'," It was really weird calling Bane my boyfriend, but in reality that's kind of what he is.

She smiled politely and printed off a few pictures and handed them to me. "There you go."

"Thank you so much." I grabbed them and headed out of the hospital.

**/**

"Bane!" I said, barging in the front door. I started walking into the living room. "Bane, where are you? I found out that the baby is a-" I walked into the living room and saw a very livid Jason sitting on my couch. "-girl." I finished quietly.

"So that's why you haven't talked to me in months?" He stood up, grabbing his jacket. "You're living with him?"

"Jason-"

"You disgust me. Here I am worried _sick_ about you and you're too busy _fucking_ the man that tried to blow us up."

I was shocked by his words. He has never spoken to me that way before. "Jason, I'm-"

"Shut up. Just shut up! This is how you treat me after all these years? I'm the only person who has stood by your side through everything. _Everything_! And you just spit in my face!"

"Please just listen-"

"No! I'm done listening! I'm done trying to understand why you're carrying that monsters child. And I don't even want to think about you living with him for the past 6 months!" He shoved passed me towards my front door.

"Just please don't tell anyone, Jase! I'm begging you!"

"Oh, I won't, Regina. But I can guarantee you that this is the last time you will ever speak to me."

"Jason please don't do this."

He opened the door and turned back to look at me with an icy glare. "Have fun being Bane's whore." He spat, slamming my front door shut.

**/**

I was lying down on my bed crying when Bane finally came home.

He sat down on the bed next to me and picked me up, placing me on his lap. "What is wrong, my sweet?"

"I had an ultrasound done today on the baby," I said.

Bane froze. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No, no," I quickly said. "I found out the sex of the baby and I came home to tell you the good news, and Jason was here. He heard me calling your name and flew off the handle at me because you're living here." I started to cry. "He…he said I disgusted him…and he called me… *sob*…he called me a _whore_."

Bane's arms tightened around me. "Did he?" I clutched Bane's shirt and let out another sob. "Hush, now, Regina. His words mean nothing."

I cried for a little while longer before saying softly, "I'm having a girl."

"What?"

"The baby. It's a girl. I'm having a baby girl."

**/**

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I woke up to an intense pain in my uterus. I sat up abruptly and clutched my stomach.

"What is it?" Bane asked.

"I don't – oh God!" I felt liquid run down my leg. "My…my water…it broke…" I stared in shock down at the puddle in between my legs on the bed. "It's too early! I'm not even 8 months – oh my God!" another cramp shot through my body. Bane hurriedly picked me up bridal style and walked quickly down the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" I gasped.

"To a friend. He can deliver the baby for you."

"Bane I need a hospital-" I cried out in agony as another contraction occurred. "The baby is premature…she may not survive."

"Hush now, she will be fine." He carried me out the door and put me in the passenger's seat before he got behind the wheel. Bane sped off down the street.

"Bane!" I cried out as another contraction happened. "Bane, I can't hold off much longer," I said frantically. Bane's only reply was stepping down on the gas pedal harder.

We finally pulled up to an old warehouse. Bane quickly exited the car and came to pick me up, walking quickly into the warehouse.

"Barsad!" Bane bellowed. "Get the doctor."

The man Bane referred to as Barsad took one look at me and then darted off to find the doctor. Bane set me down on a mattress in the corner and sat behind me, pulling my back up against him. Just then Barsad came into the room with another man who I assumed was the doctor.

"How far along is she?" The doctor asked, kneeling in front of me on the bed. He took off my pants and underwear and spread my legs.

"Almost 8 months," Bane replied. I let out another scream as pain shot through my body. I squeezed Bane's hand tightly.

"What is your name, my dear?" The doctor asked me.

"R-Regina," I gasped.

"Alright, Regina. You're doing great. Now I need you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can. Alright? Go!"

I sucked in a breath and pushed. I screamed in pain as I felt the baby begin to move down. "I-it's coming." I grunted.

"I…I can see it," the doctor said. "Come on, Regina. Push!" I cried out again and pushed as hard as I could. "Just a couple more, Regina." I pushed again and again until finally I heard a baby cry. "I have the head! Just one more, Regina. One more!" I gave one last push and I felt the baby leave my body.

I collapsed against Bane, breathing heavily. My vision began to get blurry and felt my heartbeat begin to slow. The voices around me were muffled, like I was underwater. I began to see black spots in my vision, and I slowly succumbed to darkness.

**(BANE'S POV)**

I felt Regina go limp against my body and I looked down at her. Her breathing was labored. I reached up and put two fingers against her neck to check her pulse, which was barely there.

"Doctor." I looked up at him. "Her pulse is slowing."

The doctor wrapped my daughter in a blanket and set her on the bed. "She is bleeding a lot, and it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon."

"We need to stop it," I said angrily. "We need to stop it _now_."

"I don't have the proper tools, sir," the doctor said nervously. "There really isn't anything I can do. I'm so sorry."

I reached over and picked Regina up and set her in my lap. "Regina," I said softly. "Regina, wake up." She remained unresponsive. I held her tighter in my arms. "Regina," I said again. I shook her slightly to try to awaken her, but she stayed unconscious. I checked her pulse again and this time, there was none. A lone tear slid down my cheek and I closed my eyes.

She is gone.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, don't hate me! This is the end of the story. There WILL be an epilogue so stay tuned. And it will be a lot more cheerful than this chapter. I also thought of a great idea for another story. Instead of Bane though, I think I'm going to do Joker…I think. TDK Joker of course. But anyways, review!**


	13. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE: 16 YEARS LATER (THIRD PERSON POV)**

Bane watched as his 16 year old daughter, Elianna, moved across the warehouse floor, practicing a particular taekwondo move that she was trying to master.

"Again!" Bane said to her.

"Dad," she groaned. "I've been practicing all day and I still can't get it. I'll never be able to-"

"What is it that I always say to you, Elianna?"

She rolled her eyes. Elianna cupped her hands over her mouth in attempt to recreate Bane's mechanical sound. "'Believe you can and you're halfway there'."

He chuckled. "Exactly." He walked up to her and ran his hand through her blonde hair. "You are so much like your mother."

"Dad." she playfully swatted his hand away. "You always say that."

Bane chuckled again. "You have her personality, as well, you stubborn child. Now again."

She sighed and took her stance before fluently gliding through the moves. Bane looked on her with a proud gaze. Finally, she mastered the move and she looked at him triumphantly. He watched and saw the fire rise within her, blazing through her green orbs, promising to smolder on until her last breath.


End file.
